


Broken Legs Lead to Other Things

by ilovemiax



Series: Detroit Become Whumpy, Smutty, & Fluffy (Stand Alone One-shots & Requests) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BOTTOM!MARKUS, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, because Simon is an absolute gay disaster, no beta we die like men, request fic, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: “Simon, what are you doing?”His boyfriend batted his eyes feigning innocence as he swirled his tongue around the straw. “I don’t know what you’re referring to. I’m just enjoying my drink.” He sucked in a bit of thirium and let some dribble from the corner of his mouth.





	Broken Legs Lead to Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NobleFir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleFir/gifts).



“Markusssss,” Simon whined loudly, “I’m dying.” 

“You’re not dying. You’re just impatient,” Markus sighed and reappeared from the kitchen carrying a thirium slushie. 

Simon knew he was being dramatic but after a week without the use of his legs, it was starting to take a toll on him. He wished he could say that he broke both his legs doing something heroic or badass. But no. Instead, his clumsy ass had decided it would be a great idea to surprise Markus with a saucy night of trying bondage. (Simon blamed Nines and Gavin for that idea.) But in the middle of trying to figure out what knot when where and precisely how to go about it, Simon ended up slipping on a bottle of lube that was half-capped. Out went his leg and half of his dignity. His other leg gave out when Simon stood and tripped over the rope and collided with the nightstand. And his dignity completely disappeared when Markus walked in on him fifteen seconds later.

Simon thought the humiliation of it all was the worst part but he was wrong. The worst part was the fact that he had to wait a week- which was bad enough because he was an older model but that stretched into two because of the holidays- for his new legs to arrive. Simon was basically marooned to the couch with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Markus was preoccupied most of the time which meant Simon was alone most of the time. Josh and North had dropped by at some point (probably ages ago) before they were flown off to DC for more negotiations.

Sourly, Simon took the thirium slushie from Markus. “How much more time?” He asked for the thirtieth time that day.

Markus cocked an eyebrow. “You need to get your mind off things.”

“How can I? I’m stuck here being useless.” Simon pouted and put his mouth around the straw choosing to chew on it rather than actually drink the slush.

The RK200 paused looking at his boyfriend. He hated seeing Simon so upset-  _ what the hell was Simon doing? _ Markus found himself fixated by the sight of the PL600 lewdly tonguing the straw. He was doing it on purpose. Of course he was. The front of Markus’ pants tightened and he let out a soft growl.

“Simon, what are you doing?”

His boyfriend batted his eyes feigning innocence as he swirled his tongue around the straw. “I don’t know what you’re referring to. I’m just enjoying my drink.” He sucked in a bit of thirium and let some dribble from the corner of his mouth.

Markus smirked. Two could play at that game. He leaned over Simon watching as the blonde swallowed hard while still trying to keep his innocent facade up. Markus reached out and dragged his finger up Simon’s neck before catching the spilled thirium and collecting it.

Simon shivered with the contact and kept his eyes glued to Markus’ as the android slipped his finger into Simon’s mouth. He couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp as he felt Markus’ begin to play with his tongue. Simon closed his mouth around Markus’ finger and sucked hard expecting that finger to be inside him in a few moments.

Markus would never fail to be mesmerized by Simon’s mouth. He removed his finger with a soft pop and captured Simon’s lips with his own. He swallowed the moan that left the other’s mouth and let his hands drop to pull up Simon’s shirt. Markus relished Simon’s shivers as he brushed over his hard nipples.

Simon let out a whimper of need. He didn’t realize how sexually pent up he was until that moment. He’d been too annoyed by being couch stranded that he didn’t realize how horny and sex deprived he felt. “M-markus, please.”

Markus smirked and ran his hand down to cup Simon’s dick, “Please what, baby?”

Simon gasped bucking his hips the best he could, “Please fuck me!”

“But you’re bedridden,” Markus removed his hand, “I can’t take advantage of you in such a fragile state.”

_ Was he fucking serious?  _ Simon nearly cried. “No, please Markus! I want you so bad, please, I need you!” That stupid fucking smirk was back and Simon felt terrified that Markus would actually leave him like that. “You’re not taking advantage of me, I promise, I want it!” Simon pleased again.

Markus came closer to Simon but still refused to touch his dick. “Are you sure?” 

Simon nodded furiously. “Markus please don’t tease me!” He wasn’t aware that he’d started crying until he noted Markus’ expression softening with remorse.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you cry.” He brushed away the tears and kissed him gently. “I was just trying to tease you.”

“Well it was cruel and I don’t like it.” Simon felt his face blush blue with embarrassment.

Markus kissed him again. “I’ll make it up to you.” He wiggled Simon out of his pants before shedding his own. Simon perked up expecting Markus to fuck him until he couldn’t walk (metaphorically in this sense). Instead, Markus climbed over Simon and settled himself on the android’s lap.

“Markus?” Simon looked up his boyfriend with curious eyes.

“Hush, let me take care of you.” Markus leaned down and kissed Simon gently. Then, he leaned back and positioned himself over Simon’s hard cock.

Simon felt like he might just black out. Markus was going to  _ ride  _ him. The thought made Simon’s dick twitch and he felt his heart rate speeding up.

Markus sank down on Simon’s cock and both let out a simultaneous moan. “Holy shit, Simon!” The RK200 threw back his head shocked at how full he felt. “Is this what you feel like?” He glanced down to see Simon struggling to breathe and keep his composure.

Simon nodded shakily. “Yo-you’re so much bigger though.”

Markus grinned and rolled his hips. Simon gasped his hands trying to grasp for something. The android savior reached out and locked his fingers with Simon’s. “Babe, you need to breath.”

“Technically, I don’t need to and nei-neither do y-you.” Markus rolled his hips again making the other android cry out with mind numbing pleasure. Simon almost came right then and there.

There was another sharp roll of Markus’ hips followed by, “Then make me lose my breath.”

_ Challenge fucking accepted.  _ Simon let go of Markus’ hands and latched onto his thighs forcing the RK200 to stay seated and not roll his hips again. 

“You know you can’t just-” Simon bucked his hips up into Markus cutting off the whatever smug statement he was about to finish. “HoLy fUck!” Just by sheer luck and a great guesstimate, Simon nailed his bioprostate head on. Now it was his turn to grin as Markus began blushing blue and pawing at Simon’s chest.

“Simon, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Markus was  _ mouthy _ and Simon had never been so turned on in his entire life. If he’d known that Markus was so vocal as a bottom, he might’ve tried it sooner. Addicted to the feeling, Simon thrust up creating an obscenely loud squelching noise and Markus threw his head back with a breathy moan. 

Simon’s voice wavered as he managed to gasp out, “Markus, fuck you feel so good!”

Markus looked down at Simon with lust filled eyes and for a moment the two were caught up in each other’s souls. He reached down with his skin retracted and clasped onto Simon’s. In a second both were hurled into the whirlwind of emotions and overwhelming sensations. The love and devotion that swirled between them was more intoxicating than the sex they were currently having. “ _ Simon, I love you.” _

Simon held tight onto Markus spilling inside of him his voice glitching with his orgasm. His limbs were trembling and suddenly everything became too much. Because he was an older model it meant that too much sensory input would glitch him out and force him into a hard reboot. Basically, he had a refractory period like a human.

Markus let out a loud moan with the feeling of being filled up. Knowing that Simon was oversensitive, he took over and bounced himself on the blonde’s cock eating up the loud cries of protest. Simon’s dick slammed into his prostate and Markus lost himself in the pleasure until he felt his core tightening. He came hard across Simon’s chest accidentally getting a bit in Simon’s mouth. He eased himself off Simon wincing as he felt artificial semen leaking out. Markus took a glance at Simon and was immediately captivated by his freshly fucked out look.

“I love you so much,” Simon babbled. He stuck out his tongue licking up some of Markus’ cum.

Markus laughed and kissed Simon tasting himself on his boyfriend’s mouth. “We should do that again sometime.” He kissed him again. “But when your legs arrive.”

Simon scowled, “Or we could go again right now.” 

“Oh really?” Markus raised an eyebrow and reached down to stroke Simon’s cock. He found it endearing that Simon thought he could fight against his refractory period.

The PL600 whined and struggled away from the stimulation. “T-too much!” Markus smiled almost sadistically and continued stroking him. “O-okay ma-maybe later!” He let go of Simon and let his boyfriend catch his breath.

Markus watched Simon’s eyes flutter as his system started counting down to rest mode. “Sleep well, my love.” Simon gave him a lazy smile and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal opinion, I'm not a huge Top!Simon person, so I hope I did good T^T


End file.
